hayate and fairytail crossover
by erzascarlet7
Summary: ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

HAYATE THE COMBAT BUTLER AND FAIRYTAIL

**A/N: THIS IS A CROSSOVER OF FAIRYTAIL AND HAYATE THE COMBAT YOU LIKE IT AND PLS FOR SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR ERRORS THEY ARE DUE TO UPLOADING PROBLEMS.**

_In the beautiful town of Magnolia, resides a guild known for wrecking havoc wherever they go. People know this guild by the name of guild is not on good terms with the magic council and their master,Makarov has to face the anger of the council members. Fairytail has won many fights before. But for the renovation of their guildhall they are looking for people who could sponsor them. We request those who are interested may contact..._

"A magic guild with a bunch of weirdoes. Won't that be interesting?" Nagi thought as she switched of the television. She was watching a tourism show on Magnolia-a city of magic."hey Hayate!why don't we spend our summer vacations here at this guild. It would be fun!"

"But um..Mistress would they allow us,what I mean is that will we be allowed to stay there. I've heard that these organizations work quite secretly."Hayate replied,looking quite uncertain. He didn't want to be caught up in a weird situation this vacation and the last thing on his list of activities was to be involved in magic.

"Hmm mm,you might be right. But wait..wait .The commercial said something about sponsoring right?If we sponsor them for their renovation they would surely allow us won't they?"

"Yeah rrrright. Mistress are you sure you wanna spend your vacations in a guild with no Acs,computers. We could go somewhere else like hiking,skiing..."

"Nope. I'm sure. There would be much better things to do there. And as for money I'm filthy rich and you know that."replied Nagi grinning.

"OK. If that's what you want Mistress. I'll prepare for your visit"saying this Hayate left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-THE FAIRIES STRIKE!**

Back at Fairytail, everything was calm and quiet. Everybody was busy with their requests and jobs. Those who were slackers were enjoying themselves. Natsu and the others had just come back from a job.

"Why does it always happen to me? We ended up giving most of our reward money for repairs again this time. And…and…it's all because Gray and Natsu decided to fight for no reason and Erza, to stop them became sooo angry that she broke the ceiling…."

"We're sorry Lucy "said Erza. When she noticed that the other two were feeling no resentment, she hit Natsu and Gray hard on their heads and made them apologize."When will you both get better I wonder?"

Suddenly the door of the guildhall (which was going to break any moment) opened. Two figures, one a boy and the other a girl were standing there."Looks like we've guests. Look at that blondie, she's too short."

"Shut up you red-haired freak "said the Blondie while kicking Natsu."I guess you fools still haven't recognized me. I'm Nagi Sanzenin,the heiress of the rich Sanzenin, estate and this boy here is my butler, Hayate Ayasaki."

"H-hey people."Hayate was stammering. He was quite scared of wizards and strangers. But the people in this guild seemed okay."We're here after seeing that ad for sponsoring you for repairs. And um..I guess you all need the money after all."Hayate said after looking at the condition of the guildhall.

"Well hello. I'm Erza Scarlet, one of the S-class or top mages of this guild. Welcome to Fairytail and .Before taking you to our Master I'd like to introduce some of my friends. This red-haired guy is Natsu Dragneel, this blondie is Lucy Heartfillia and that shirtless one is Gray Fullbuster."

"Nice to meet you, Nagi and Hayate."Lucy said."We also have a companion for Nagi, her name's Wendy. She's a nice girl."

"Okay. Can I meet her? And Hayate you can practice your moves and deathblows with .I guess she's the most powerful here."Nagi said enthusiastically.

"O-Okay .Erza would you like to challenge me to a fight?"

"Of course I'm always ready."Erza said grinning.

What will happen now in this fun combo…Read on in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 –FAIRY BUTLERS**

A/N: THE THIRD CHAPTER! THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER MAY TELL YOU HALF THE STORY!READ ON…..

"Wow you sure are a nice fighter Hayate, it was nice fighting with you…."Erza said panting.

"My pleasures .You are really good. It was difficult to dodge your attacks. You do stand up to your name Titania."Hayate said. He was exhausted and he really meant what he had said. Fighting with an S-Class mage, that too especially someone as fierce and wild as Erza wasn't easy.

"Now, If the fighting is done both of you can come in for drinks."Mirajane said smiling.

"Thanks ."Hayate said. He still couldn't believe that Mirajane was once known as'Mirajane the Demon'. In fact anyone who saw Mira the first time won't believe this. She was so sweet, caring and kind. Hayate admired Erza for her spirit, leadership and strength.

Meanwhile Nagi was chatting to Wendy. They both were playing games on the television in the newly constructed gaming lounge (the construction of the guild was going on side by side).

"You do this and this and this and then press this button then you this and then here. Here you go!"Nagi said. She was teaching Wendy how to play video games. They had just finishes a round of racing and were moving onto the 2nd level.

"Hello girls! Now have a break and come up. We're having a little party upstairs. "said Gray .He was in his usual 'I-don't-care' he liked to extend hospitality to guests and seemed to have found a friend in Nagi.

"Kay, We're coming."Nagi said. Nagi admired Gray the most in whole of Fairytail. She thought he was the most practical of all the guild members except for his stripping habit. He was strong. As for Natsu, she thought he was childish. And yeah he irritated her by calling blondie-shorty.

"Oh! Look who's here,Blondie-shorty and Wendy. C'mon guys let's start the party."Natsu exclaimed grinning slyly. Nagi made a face at him and he replied her back with a worse one. This soon turned into a haughty fight(of words of course!).

"JUST STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"Sakuya shouted. She had barged in somehow."You both aren't even -tch…this won't make you a comedian Nagi. And who's this red-haired creep?"

"Saku? Whatcha doing here?"Nagi asked looking quite puzzled. She remembered well that she hadn't told about this trip to anyone except Maria and Hayate. Hayate had sensed this and he quickly replied, "I called her here Mistress and I thought You'd like to have some company….err…is it fine with you?"Hayate had taken a look at Nagi's angry face and he knew that she wasn't happy with Sakuya coming over.

Natsu interrupted, "I don't know how many more strange people are yet to come in our guild for tour?"

Who knows what'll happen next? Wait for the next chapter….

(P.S. JUST TELL ME IF THE STORY'S GETTING LONGER!)


End file.
